Uma Noite
by Nicoly
Summary: Uma breve continuação de "Momentos". Para os fãs de R&M...
1. O Começo

AUTHOR: Nicoly

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

_COMENTÁRIOS/ COMMENTS:_

_É uma nova história basicamente igual à primeira... Espero que gostem!!_

**_--- Capítulo Um ---_**

A fogueira acesa formava um círculo de luz no meio da intensa floresta.

O dia tinha sido exaustivo, mas conseguiram reunir todas as plantas pedidas por Challenger.

Chamas tão intensas quanto as que consumiam a madeira pareciam dominá-la. O fogo alastrava-se por suas veias, abrasando-lhe a pele, inundando seus poros, enlouquecendo-lhe a mente.

O desejo brotava a flor da pele e seus pensamentos tentavam livrar-se da devastadora lembrança do toque do homem adormecido, recostado numa árvore próxima.

Os pés cruzados, a mão pousada sobre o abdômen liso, os ombros relaxados, o chapéu abaixado sobre os olhos, o tornavam um ser impassível, dormindo como uma criança cansada.

Virou-se para a fogueira, fechando os olhos, esperando que aquilo tudo fosse só um momento e que logo o sono viesse... Para seu desespero ele não veio.

Levantou-se. Caminhou até uma árvore, encostou um dos ombros e se consertou em afasta seus sentidos. Talvez por causa dessa concentração não ouviu Roxton se levantar e andar para junto dela, deixando-a estática. Agora o importante era manter sua calma, o que parecia simplesmente impossível.

"Sem sono?"

Tentou afastar a sensação que o timbre da voz baixa e rouca provocara nela.

"Sim..." Abaixou os olhos para responder e quando tornou a levantá-los, Roxton estava perto, numa distância consideravelmente perigosa.

Toucou-o no rosto, fazendo a volta no maxilar marcante. Sentiu a ponta dos seus dedos queimarem. Soube que não era a única com desejos incontroláveis. Ele fechou os olhos por instantes, como se o toque fora por muito desejado. O Olhar dela fixou-se na boca máscula, para depois se chocarem com a escuridão dos olhos dele.

Rostos se aproximaram para um leve roçar de lábios, expelindo faíscas de amor e paixão. O ar faltou-lhe quando os braços fortes fecharam-se em volta da sua cintura.

"John, eu..." Balbuciou em meio a ofegante respiração.

"Eu também, Marguerite..." Interrompeu ele, colocando a ponta de seu dedo sobre os lábios carentes de carinho dela, concordando com o que nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo.

Num impulso, puxou-a contra si, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, fazendo explodir o vulcão que ela tanto tentara deter.

Os beijos com tempo se tornaram sedentos, necessitados, sufocantes, densos, mas extremamente apaixonados.

A língua dele invadia a boca dela, roubando-lhe o ar e o pouco de resistência que ainda lhe restava. Ela correspondia ao beijo tão intensamente quanto recebera

As mãos dela entrelaçaram o pescoço dele atraindo-o para mais perto de si. O hálito quente sobre o seu rosto, os braços que a apertavam ainda com mais força, a presença dominadora e protetora faziam com que Marguerite se sentisse minúscula junto á ele.

Seus lábios esmagaram os dela, extravasando um desejo um tanto que violento, um desejo enorme que, que se agitava dentro dele. Roxton a segurava pela cintura, apertada contra si, enquanto sua outra mão infiltrava-se no emaranhado de cachos negros e pressionavam a nuca

dela.

O corpo dele já apresentava sinais de toda essa empolgação, a cada toque ficava cada vez mais difícil resistir ao fantástico magnetismo que transformava o contato de suas peles em puro prazer, um beijo em uma fábrica de emoções, o ato sexual numa explosão de sensações e de prazer alucinante.

Devagar, as mãos rígidas deslizaram levemente pelos quadris bem modelados, fazendo as pernas dela bambear, elas percorreram o dorso e num impulso, voltaram a apertá-la contra o seu próprio peito, fazendo pressão sobre os seios dela.

Ela cedeu, incapaz de resistir ao desejo que a tornava submissa. Queria sentir aquele homem próximo a ela, queria ser parte do corpo dele, queria tê-lo e dar-se sem reservas.

Roxton sentiu um estremecimento percorrer seu corpo, assustando-o pela intensidade. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e mais forte. Seus lábios tremiam, seus olhos ganharam um brilho que ela pode perceber até mesmo sobre a luz fosca do luar e as respirações apressadas lentamente encontraram-se.

Os lábios...

_E então? O que acharam? QUERO REVIEW!! Rs..._

_--- Nick--- _


	2. Meio

AUTHOR: Nicoly

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.-ïƒ  _resumindo, nenhum dele é meu ( (lol)_

_----------COMMENTS/ COMENTÁRIOS-------_

_Cris: _Espero que continue lendo a fic. E não pretendo matar ninguém do coração não, apenas estimular a continuação da leitura rs... Continue lendo.

_Rosa:_ Rosa pode xingar, vai, eu deixo... Demorei um bom tempo pra colocar esse cap. no ar, mas você sabe, né? Probleminhas... Mas ta aí, quase igual à outra... Bjocax, e deixa review (já sabe, sem sua review, não publico lol!)

_Mary:_ eu não diria que escreve bem não... sei-lá... Acho que minhas fic´s são as de menos por aki rs... Eu não estava em greve, por encrível que pareça rs, mas num pude postar cap. novo... Ta aí, divirta-se!!!

_Lady F:_ Bom Lê, demorei, mas está aí... E até ano que vem, quando você resolver deixa review de novo lol.

_Claudia Barros:_ Aki está a consumação... Espero que não tenha ficado feia ... Bjocax, e review, ta?

_Riona-Kistis:_ Espero que você não tenha ficado colada mesmo no monitor... Sentiria-me até culpada rs... Continuação ta aqui pra você!!

_** Capítulo Dois **_

Os lábios percorriam em todas as direções as delicadas linhas e voltas do pescoço e do busto, fazendo-a sentir.

Zonza pelo cheiro másculo, ela perdeu a força de suas pernas, sustentando-se apenas pelas barras de aço bem moldado, que eram os braços dele.

Marguerite sentiu o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu, forçando-a a se inclinar e deitar-se na folhagem seca.

Os olhos avassaladores percorreram-na de cima a baixo fazendo-a estremecer.

As mãos dele tornaram-se audaciosas, deslizando por toda a extensão do corpo o qual à vontade de possuir era mais forte do que ele mesmo.

O toque forte e viril do caçador estava por enlouquecer Marguerite. A boca dela clamava por beijos e seu corpo pedia para ser tocado e sentido.

Com febre e desejo as mãos de Marguerite buscaram os botões da blusa de Roxton. Tocava-o desinibidamente, procurando sentir ao máximo cada linha, cada volta, dos músculos rígidos, do abdômen bem trabalhado, do tórax forte, das varonis costas, do másculo pescoço e dos musculosos braços dele. Já havia visto Roxton sem camisa várias vezes, mas nada se comparava ao toque de suas mãos naquela pele morena e ardente de paixão.

Ele terminou de tirar sua camisa, com pressa, curvando-se e invadido a boca dela com sua língua, fazendo-a sentir o seu sabor e provando o do dela.

Os beijos dele tinham o gosto melhor do que o de qualquer vinho e o toque daquelas mãos era mais prazeroso do que a seda pura sobre o corpo desnudo. O sabor daquilo tudo não tinha comparação nem ao néctar dos deuses.

Os lábios dele, deixando um rastro de beijos quentes e úmidos, desceram pela delicada linha do pescoço dela, atingindo os seio.

Suas mãos tornaram-se ousadas sobre a pela macia e quente, subindo em direção aos seios. Ele os tocava febrilmente, acentuando a sensibilidade dos bicos intumescidos com seus lábios. As mãos livraram-se da blusa e os dedos buscaram as amarras do corpete, soltando-as uma a uma, para depois lhes sorve os seios, aplacando parte da fome insaciável que sentia por aquela mulher.

A virilidade daquele toque fez a respiração dela mais ofegante

As respirações deles ganharam ritmo, seus corações aceleravam, seus corpos entravam em sintonia, e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil deter o fogo que os consumia.

As mãos dela percorriam sem pudor o corpo dele. Ela queria tocá-lo totalmente, descobrindo aquela pele, memorizando os contornos masculinos. Os dentes finos mordiscavam o pescoço de Roxton, os dedos deslizavam dentre suas costas e pernas, provocando-o irresistivelmente.

As mãos dele se empenhavam, agora, em se desfazer da saia de Marguerite, dando espaço para beijos estonteantes no ventre macio. O roçar de peles o fez inquieto e ardente, Roxton se desdobrava em carinhos que faziam do corpo de Marguerite um emaranhado de reações extasiastes.

Ele retirou a ultima peça da vestimenta dela acompanhando cada volta das longas e belas pernas, contemplando as formas perfeitas e os contornos provocantes do corpo que o excitava.

Começou a beijá-la desde os pés, até a fonte daquele perfume de fêmea que impregnava suas narinas e o enlouquecia.

Roxton perdeu a noção sobre si próprio, provou daquele sabor violento e se entregou totalmente a ele, desejando amar e ser amado inteiramente.

As mãos de Marguerite ficaram desnorteadas, suas palavras perderam o sentindo e o seu corpo suplicava por mais, fazendo com que os lábios e a língua de Roxton ficassem cada vez mais insistentes.

Roxton descomediu, estava embriagado pela paixão, encantado pelas formas dela e em uma impaciência crescente.

Lentamente os lábios dele começaram a deslizar pelo flanco bem modelado, as mãos buscaram os seios, contornando cada um, acariciando os bicos eriçados. Beijou-os alternadamente para depois percorrer com os lábios, o ombro elegante a delicada linha do pescoço, alcançando a aveludada boca dela e beijando-a como um louco.

Ele levantou-se e retirou a parte inferior de sua vestimenta, a qual, a essa altura, já lhe parecia demasiadamente apertada. Ela contemplou a beleza do homem que estava por possuí-la.

Só mais alguns segundos e eles se tornavam um...

Roxton por fim a possuiu, forçando de forma viril o caminho por dentre sua intimidade ardente e lubrificada de Marguerite. Ela sufocou um grito...

_Ops... Cortou... Parece a Record, né?Rs, mas não se preocupem, tem continuação, e ta quase impecável rs... Muitos beijos, e REVIEW, please )._

_---------Nick-------_


	3. Final

AUTHOR: Nicoly

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

COMMENTS / COMENTÁRIOS 

Rinoa-Kistis, Mary, Cris, Rosa, Aline: Ta aqui o ultimo cap., juro que não foi minha intenção demorar tanto (acho que ninguém acreditou na desculpa rsrs). Bom meninas, espero que gostem, escrevo é pra vocês )

Claudia, Kakau: Adorei a persistência de vocês, desculpa, de verdade. Pra falar sério eu havia desistido de colocar o ultimo cap. no ar, mas é por vocês, e por todos os outros que estão acompanhando de verdade que mudei generalizadamente de idéia.

**Obrigada á todas, garotas )**

_**--------Capítulo Três------**_

Roxton por fim a possuiu, forçando de forma viril o caminho por dentre sua intimidade ardente e lubrificada de Marguerite. Ela sufocou um grito... Uma sensação de fogo a consumia, um tipo de dor mesclada com um prazer intenso.

Chamavam um pelo outro, diziam coisas incoerentes, suas mentes estavam desprovidas de qualquer pensamento que não fosse eles e o momento que viviam.

As pernas entrelaçadas, os movimentos ritmados, a intensidade das idas e vindas... Os quadris com um encaixe perfeito tinham agora movimentos frenéticos e vigorosos, que a cada impulso arrancavam gemidos dos lábios de ambos.

A lua e as estrelas, envergonhadas, pareciam ofuscadas perante o brilho que os corpos unidos, em um ato de pleno amor e paixão suprema, emitiam. O mundo inteiro parara para que eles se amassem, o relógio perdera sua utilidade e só existiam os dois e a paixão desenfreada que os dominavam.

De repente os dois pareciam ser dominados por uma sensação ainda maior do que as sentidas naquela noite. Eles partiram na escala da montanha do prazer, onde o topo naquele momento parecia perto de mais para os dois.

Juntos eles dançavam e cantavam a música e a dança mais antiga da humanidade.

Os sentimentos de realização e cansaço ganharam espaço e os corpos desfalecidos pelo amor vivido aconchegaram-se um ao outro; pareciam ter saltado do topo da montanha e agora sentiam o frescor da queda.

O mundo reaparecia, o tempo um pouco mais lento voltava a seguir seu rumo, a lua e as estrelas timidamente recuperavam seu brilho e os dois dormiam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol apontava no horizonte e a claridade matutina começava a incomoda-la. Apesar disso, não se moveu. O calor sutil em suas costas e pernas era reconfortante.

Sentiu esse mesmo calor deslizar pela curva de sua cintura e quadril, indo e voltando lentamente.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que brotava em sua face. Virou-se, espreguiçando-se e ficando frente a ele, encarando-o com um olhar doce, que transparecia sua felicidade.

Puxou-o para si, roubando-lhe um beijo, fazendo-o compartilhar do sorriso que lhe iluminava face.

A mão áspera e carinhosa correu sua face, afastando um cacho que lhe caíra sobre os olhos.

Não pode negar que a delicadeza do toque a havia agradado.

Apoiou-se sobre um dos braços, aproximando-se do calor que irradiava do corpo dele. Mas fraquejou ao sentir seu corpo roçar na parede de músculos que formavam o tórax forte, deixando-se cair sobre o corpo másculo, relaxando na curva do braço dele.

"É tudo tão maravilhoso que até sinto receio...- Falou ela, em meio a uma suspira, olhando para nada em especial."

"Receio?- Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la."

"Receio... Receio de que acabe... Medo com insegurança... – Os olhos dela pareciam ter-se perdido em meio à paisagem."

"Marguerite... não vai acabar se não quisermos. E estarei sempre com você."

"Sempre é muito tempo, John..."

"Mas será sempre. Eternamente..."

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, sentia que a feição dele a acalentava.

"Obrigada..." – Os olhos dele expressaram dúvida com o agradecimento em meio ao sorriso, mas logo depois do complemento sorriram de maneira eufórica – "Por ser simplesmente o que é. Eu te amo Lord Roxton, e isso nem mesmo o duvidoso sempre vai mudar."

"És a única mulher que possuiu meu coração, Marguerite, e a que o terá para sempre."

As dúvidas mais uma vez se dissiparam em um beijo, alimentando ainda mais o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, fazendo-os esquecer de qualquer incerteza que o amanhã pudesse representar, entregando-os a do momento, ensinando-lhes cada dia mais o que era amar de verdade.

_**----- Fim ----**_

_Acaba aqui... Espero que tenham gostado )_

_Obrigada por acompanharam._

_------- Nick------_


End file.
